No more Hurt, and love
by kyungsoodo
Summary: Baekhyun yang trauma akan cinta karena takut terluka seperti dulu. Chanyeol si pemuda ambisius yang ingin menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai 'miliknya' dengan cara yang kotor. Akankah Baekhyun menemukan kebahagiaannya? Akankah Chanyeol menghapus kata Ambisius dari hidupnya? Atau, akankah mereka hidup menderita?. CHANBAEK!GS!
1. Chapter 1

Judul: No more hurt, and love.

Author: Kyungsoodll.

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Nana After School.

Rate: M

Disclaimer: Cerita punya saya (titik).

Note: GS! CHANBAEK MAIN FOCUS! SLIGHT HUNBAEK,KAIBAEK,KAISOO,HUNHAN! TYPO BERTEBARAN!

|o|

Ckiitt…

Terlihat sebuah mobil mewah bewana merah berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan tempat tujuan para murid yang ingin mengejar prestasi mereka. Seragam berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan warna abu-abu yang elegan itu mampu membuat anak murid disekolah tersebut terlihat bergaya dan trendi.

"Belajar yang rajin Baekhyun-ah." Pesan pria berumur 40-an –Kris- yang masih saja terlihat tampan diumurnya, bahkan banyak yang mengira jika pria tersebut adalah mantan pragawan kelas dunia.

"Euhm…" Jawab gadis mungil berambut _brunnete_ tersebut singkat lalu keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut.

"Dia bahkan tidak menciumku seperti sebelumnya." Bathin Kris kecewa lalu memutar kemudi mobilnya dan melaju pergi dari tempat itu.

.

Seperti biasanya setelah turun dari mobil ayahnya, ia akan berlari kencang ke kelasnya dan mengambil bangku didekat jendela. Jendela tersebut mengarah ke lapangan basket, dan di lapangan basket itu pula dia bisa melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Melihat adik kelasnya yang sangat tampan, yang membuat mata siapa saja terperangkap dalam pesonanya.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Oh Sehun. Adik kelas yang membuat jantungnya itu berdegup kencang seketika. Pemuda yang baru saja memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah atas itu memang telah menyedot perhatian semua kalangan. Termasuk gadis ini yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri memperhatikan keringat yang bercucuran dari tubuh putih mulus empunya. Benar-benar surga dunia.

"Kau tau?" Ucap seorang seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu yang sedang berbincang dengan, ehm temannya?

"Kenapa Nara-ya?" Tanya si lawan bicara. Dan membuat gadis yang sedang menikmati 'ritual'nya itu merasa tertarik mendengarnya.

"Oh Sehun sudah berpacaran dengan Luhan Sunbae-nim, anak kelas 3-2." Ucap Nara dengan berbisik tapi tetap saja terdengar jelas.

Praanggg…

Suara tadi bukanlah bunyi gelas pecah atau piring atau kaca. Itu adalah suara pecahan hati seorang gadis yang dengan sialnya –dan nekat- mendengar gossip yang menyayat hatinya itu.

"Apa kau serius." Tanya si lawan bicara antusias.

"Aku mendengarnya dari kakak kelas, Yujin-ah. Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan berpacaran, tapi mereka cocok juga sih." Jawab Nara lalu duduk diatas meja Yujin.

Gadis yang mendengar percakapan kedua teman kelasnya hanya menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Sekuat mungkin dia tidak mengeluarkan bulir-bulir airmata itu. Bagaimana bisa cinta pertamanya bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti ini? Oh tak sadarkah dia jika ia hanyalah seorang _Secret admirer_ yang hanya berani mengirim surat ke loker Sehun.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya gadis itu yang tiba-tiba larut dalam pembicaraan kedua temannya.

"Sejak kemarin jika tidak salah. Kau tahu Baekhyun-ah, Sehun itu menembak Luhan dengan cara yang manly. Ah Coba saja Luhan adalah aku." Jawab Nara antusias sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

Baekhyun kembali melempar pandangannya kearah lapangan basket itu. Dilihatnya Sehun yang sedang tertawa bebas atas kemenangan yang diraihnya. Dan terlihat juga Luhan yang berlari-lari kecil memberikan handuk dan botol air minum. Sehun terlihat mengusap sayang kepala Luhan dan empunya hanya terseyum malu seperti anak anjing.

"Jika dipikir-pikir Luhan memang cocok ya dengan Sehun." Gumam Baekhyun dengan pelan tapi terdengar jelas oleh kedua temannya tadi.

"Pak guru akan datang!" Ucap seorang pemuda tinggi bertelinga lebar tersebut.

.

Cklek…

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya. Kosong. Seperti dugaan Baekhyun. Ayahnya pergi bekerja sedangkan Ibunya, ehm maksudnya ibu tirinya, paling sedang menggoda pria lain.

Dengan cuek gadis bermata sipit itu duduk diatas sofa dan tanpa sadar ada seorang gadis manis menghampirinya

"Kau sudah pulang Unnie?" Tanya seorang gadis beda satu tahun dari Baekhyun. Gadis itu bernama Kyungsoo. Dia adalah anak dari ibu tiri Baekhyun yang bernama Im Jin A –Nana AF-.

"Eumhh…" Jawab Baekhyun malas lalu membuka sepatu dan kaos kakinya.

"Kau ingin roti atau sebagainya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Baekhyun ketus lalu segera pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman pahit yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maafkan ibuku Unnie…" Bathin Kyungsoo.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan dikamar Baekhyun selain tidur atau membuka ponselnya. Sungguh rutinitas yang membosankan. Padahal sebelumnya ia akan pergi ke rumah Luhan atau Xiumin untuk bermain. Walaupun mereka adalah Sunbae Baekhyun. Tetap saja mereka berdua adalah teman kecilnya.

Tapi semua itu berubah seketika Xiumin menjadi perwakilan sekolah untuk acara-acara dan waktunya sangat sibuk hanya untuk itu. Sedangkan Luhan? Ayolah akan menjadi canggung jika dia bermain dengan Luhan yang notabenya pacar _Crush_-nya sendiri.

Sedih. Tapi, bagaimana lagi?

Baekhyun pun melihat foto dirinya dengan kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Sungguh masa-masa kelas 1 yang menyenangkan. Dimana tidak ada tugas dan Xiumin juga Luhan sangat ceria.

"Kapan masa itu terulang?" Tanya Baekhyunsambil menyunggingkan bibirnya miris.

Menit-menit pun berlalu dan membawa Baekhyun pergi kea lam mimpinya.

.

Di ruang makan keluarga Wu tersebut terlihat sang suami dan istrinya yang cantik juga seorang putri manis sedang menunggu hidangan makan malam. Keluarga tersebut juga terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang santai selagi makanan mereka datang.

"Kyungsoo, Kau tahu Baekhyun kemana?" Tanya Kris ke anaknya itu.

"A-aku, ehm mungkin ada dikamarnya." Jawab Kyungsoo gugup lalu menunduk. Jujur saja, masih terlalu canggung untuk berbicara dengan ayah tirinya ini.

"Tidak perlu gugup honey." Ucap Nana sambil mengusap kepala anaknya gemas. Sementara Kyungsoo melepaskan usapan tersebut dengan lembut.

"Kali ini anak itu benar-benar kurang ajar."Teriak Kris yang menggema se-isi ruangan tersebut. Kris pun bangkit daritempat duduknya dan melangkah pergi. Kyungsoo dengan sigap menyusul langkah ayahnya tersebut. Seperti sesuatu yang tidak beres akan hadir. Sementara Nana, hanya meminum seteguk winenya lalu memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Seakan tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya itu.

"Oke, kita buat hari sabtu." Putus Nana saat menelepon seseorang lalu menyimpan ponsel pintarnya kembali. Menunggu apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit lagi.

.

"Ahjusshi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat memblokir jalan Kris untuk menuju ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Ini tidak sopan Kyungsoo! Dia seharusnya bersikap sopan kepada kamu dan eomma-mu di hari pertama kalian tianggal disini!" Bentak Kris.

"Baek Sunbae. Baek Sunbae sedang lelah malam ini. D-dia mungkin bisa mengikuti makan malam besok. Tolong jangan ganggu dia." Mohon Kyungsoo kepada Kris. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tahu masalah Sehun dan Sunbaenya Luhan berpacaran, dan Baekhyun yang diam-diam menyukai teman sekelasnya itu.

Krispun mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menhindar dari jalannya dan membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. Membukanya dengan cara mendobrak pintu tersebut.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN BANGUN ATAU APPA HUKUM!" Teriak Kris yang menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru rumah itu.

Sementara Nana hanya tersenyum licik mendengarnya.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Hai kalian masih inget/tau/pernah baca FFnya Kyungsoodll? Iya akun yang itu entah kenapa gabisa aku buka 'w' jadinya aku bikin akun baru deh :v

Semoga kalian suka FF ke tiga ku ini.

Dengan maincast CHANBAEK!

Tapi Chanyeolnya absent dulu ya disini :v

Last word

Review Juseyoo~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Saat ini suasana di dalam kamar itu sangat tegang. Entah mengapa Kris bisa segarang sekarang. Padahal sebelumnya, Kris adalah seorang ayah yang sangat penyayang. Atau jangan jangan…

"Jawab pertanyaan Appa Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa dan sejak kapan kau bersikap tidak sopan seperti ini!" Teriak Kris dengan sedikit membungkuk agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun itu.

"Oh sejak kau membawa wanita penggoda beserta anaknya itu, kau puas?" Jawab Baekhyun dalam hati. Ingin sekali dia membalas pertanyaan Appanya seperti itu. Tapi apa daya, bisa saja setelah dia menjawabnya persis seperti pikirannya, Dia akan tercoreng dalam daftar keluarga Wu.

Tunggu? Keluarga Wu?

Hell yeah, baru kali ini Kris memarahi Baekhyun dengan memakai marga Appa kandungnya.

Sebegitunya kah?

"Aku-"

"Baekhyun Sunbae kelelahan Ahjusshi. Sudah kukatakan tadi." Potong Kyungsoo dan membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya menundukkan kepalanya, berangsur-angsur mengadah untuk melihat Kyungsoo.

"Sunbae?" Bathin Baekhyun dalam hati dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan sebutan itu.

"Kyungsoo. Kau keluar atau akan ku kunci kau dikamarmu." Pesan Kris dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Tapi-" Tolak Kyungsoo dan langsung diberikan tatapan 'pergilah' dari Baekhyun dan membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi.

Diluar kamar Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dapat melihat Eommanya yang bersandar di salah satu pilar untuk menopang badannya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui ibunya itu.

"Kenapa Eomma tidak menghentikan Appa?" Tanya Kyungsoo geram. Cukup! Kyungsoo benar-benar muak dengan tingkah ibunya ini.

"Karena tidak perlu chagi." Ucap Nana lalu melayangkan senyum jahat sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Ia sangat ingat dengan kejadian ini. Ia merasakan Déjà vu. Gadis itu tidak ingin Baekhyun merasakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Tidak, Jangan Wu Ahjusshi, Jangan Baekhyun sunbae." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun.

.

1 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Baekhyun terduduk diatas ranjangnya menatap dua bingkai foto dengan pria berbeda. Satunya adalah dia, Eommanya –Kim Taeyeon-, dan Appanya –Byun Donghae- lima tahun yang lalu sebelum Appanya meninggal. Dan foto kedua adalah foto dirinya, Eommanya dan Kris sekitar dua tahun lalu di rumah sakit sebelum ibunya menghembuskan nafas terakhir akibat penyakit yang sangat mematikan.

Kris tidak pernah mau dan tidak setuju atas usul almarhum istrinya –Kim Taeyeon- untuk mengubah marga Baekhyun. Karena bagaimanapun juga Kris merasa Baekhyun adalah anak sahabatnya, dan dia tidak berhak untuk mengubahnya.

Appanya sudah berubah sejak setahun yang lalu. Tidak seperti dulu yang menyayanginya dan menganggap Baekhyun adalah perinya.

.

Pemuda itu hanya mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pensilnya ke meja. Sungguh dia sangat bosan dengan pelajaran sejarah yang dibawakan oleh Kim Junmyeon saem. Rasanya pemuda itu ingin sekali kabur ke tempat biasanya.

_DUGG…_

"Park Chanyeol! Keluar dari kelas saya sekarang!" Teriak guru tampan –menurut para siswi di sekolah tersebut- ke arah Chanyeol setelah melemparkan penghapus papan tulis.

"Maafkan saya pak." Balas Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan kelasnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

Entah mengapa Chanyeol tidak –jadi- tertarik pergi ke tempat 'langganannya' itu. Mungkin setidaknya ia bisa mengelilingi sekolah ini.

Secara dramatis Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya ke arah depan kelas 3-1, kelas temannya Kim Jongin. Dia heran mengapa anak badung yang satu itu belum 'dikeluarkan' oleh guru yang ada di dalam kelas itu.

"Mungkin dia sedang sehat hari ini." Pikir Chanyeol. Lalu memulai ancang-ancang untuk meninggalkan tempatnya. Tetapi…

"Pffttt… Kukira kau sedang giat hari ini Kim Jongin." Ejek Chanyeol saat melihat teman seperjuangannya itu keluar dengan abu bekas penghapus papan tulis yang terlukis indah di wajah tampannya.

"Tadinya." Balas Jongin malas. Dia merutukki Zhang Yixing saem karena belum juga menikah dengan Kim saem.

"Kau sudah hitam, makin hitam saja Kim Jongin." Ejek Chanyeol yang mengundang decakkan dari Jongin.

"Aku merutukki musim dingin yang membuat kedua guru tersebut belum menikah hingga detik ini." Umpat Jongin.

"Oh ayolah nikmati saja masa hukumanmu itu." Balas Chanyeol lalu tertawa nista setelahnya.

"Padahal perut Zhang saem makin membuncit saja. Aakhh cepat lah keluar adik bayiii…" Ucap Jongin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ayo ke atas." Ajak Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Jongin.

.

Disinilah surga bagi Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol. Tempat paling aman, tentram, nyaaman, sunyi, dan yang pasti tidak ada omelan dan kebisingan atau pikiran untuk memecahkan soal yang merusak pendengaran otak bahkan bathin?.

"I'm Home aaaaa…." Teriak Kai seperti anak kecil yang tak tahu umur dan berputar-putar sepeti ballerina.

"Yak! Jangan bertingkah menjijikan seperti itu Kim Jongin!" Teriak Chanyeol geli melihat tingkah laku temannya itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sekali lagi bertingkah seperti itu akan kupastikan kau pulang tanpa kepala." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mencengkram kerah Jongin kasar.

"Yo yo yo calm down dude, bagaimana jika ada gay yang menyukaimu nanti, kasihan sekali dia." Balas Jongin lalu melepas cengkraman Chanyeol kasar.

"Kau kira aku gay? Aku masih menyukai wanita kau tahu." Jawab Chanyeol lalu berbaring dengan lengan sebagai tumpuannya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau…"

"Yak! Aku bukan gay. Bisa saja kau menjadi gay karena kau hanya meniduri wanita, tidak pernah mencintai mereka setulus hatimu kan?" Potong Jongin panjang lebar lalu beralih ke bola basket di tengah lapangan itu.

Ya, sekolah mereka memiliki lapangan yang terdapat d lantai paling atas atau bisa disebut dengan atap. Jarang sekali terdapat yeoja disana, karena kalian tahu, terlalu lama di atas atap bisa membuat kulit terbakar. Jongin contohnya, dia adalah salah satu contoh hidup siswa yang kulitnya terbakar matahari akibat terlalu sering bolos dan bermain basket di lapangan ini. Beda halnya dengan Chanyeol, walaupun dia tidak beda jauh dengan Jongin, kulitnya masih saja tetap mulus. Entah setiap malam ia mandi susu atau tidak hanya tuhan dan Chanyeol lah yang tahu.

"Hiks…" Terdengar suara isakkan yang membuat Jongin menghentikan permainannya.

"C-Chan…"

"Kai aku lapar, jika kau ingin menemuiku telpon aku segera, aku ingin ke kelas." Potong Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin –yang nama kerennya adalah Kai- sendirian.

"Hhahh mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja." Gumam Jongin lalu melempar bola basketnya ke ring.

DUGG…

DUGG…

"HIKS…"

DEGG…

Joongin mendengar suara itu lagi, dia sendiriankan disini? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Chanyeol sudah pergi, dan tadi mereka datang berdua. Artinya Jongin tinggal sendiri bukan?

"Abcdefghij…"

"Eomma…"

Oke kali ini Jongin harus mengecek lapangan ini. Jaga-jaga saja mana tau dia menemukan yeoja cantik. Jongin pun mengitari lapangan basket dari ujung ke ujung. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat gudang tersebut terbuka.

"Uwah, apakah ada orang disini?" Tanya Jongin lalu memasuki ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari bangunan itu, hanya terdapat barang-barang bekas dan pintu yang terbuka.

Tunggu…

"Pintunya terbuka?" Gumam Jongin lalu dengan hati yang mantap diapun berjalan ke arah pintu tersebut.

BINGGO...

DOUBLE BINGGO FOR KIM Jongin...

Jongin terkejut karena melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri diatas pembatas. Seperti ingin melakukan aksi bunuh diri.

"Hiks… Eomma mianhae…" Ucap gadis itu lalu membungkukkan badannya agar bisa terjun bebas disana.

Grepp…

Jongin melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di di perut gadis itu lalu menariknya hingga posisi mereka menjadi Jongin dibawah dan gadis tersebut diatas dan membelakangi Jongin.

Hening beberapa saat hingga suara tangisan dari gadis itu memecahkan keheningannya.

"Hei jika kau tidak menginginkan nyawamu lebih baik untukku saja." Celetuk Kai untuk mencairkan keadaan *mulai dari sini author manggilnya Kai kalau dalam dialog*

"Kau tidak tahu masalahku jadi lebih baik diam saja." Balas gadis itu

Braakk…

Terdengar suara pintu terbanting.

"Mungkin angin." Celetuk Jongin pelan.

"Ehm nona bisa kah kau berdiri?" Lanjut Jongin yang membuat gadis tersebut berdiri dengan canggung.

"Ehm lain kali jika ingin bunuh diri jangan dikawasan ini, karena kau tak akan bisa." Ucap Jongin sambil berusaha untuk berdiri mengingat posisi mereka yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu pelan. Sangat pelan. Lebih tepatnya terisak. Mungkin akibat tangisan tadi.

"Karena aku adalah juru kunci di tempat ini kau tahu, jadi percuma saja jika kau ingin bunuh diri karena aku ada di sini dan kau akan selalu kuselamatkan." Jawab Kai. Sedikit menggoda emang, tapi benar juga.

"Ehm baiklah aku akan ke kelas terlebih dahulu." Balas gadis itu lalu pergi kearah pintu.

Jongin pun berdiri dan membereskan pakainannya, rambutnya, dan celananya. Jika para fans Jongin tau tentang hal ini maka bisa dipastikan indra pendengaran Jongin akan rusak.

Gadis itu berbalik ke arah Jongin dan tidak sengaja melihat Jongin yang sedang meresletingkan celana seragamnya. Oh ayolah gadis itu 100% merah kali ini.

"Terimakasih ehm…" Ucap Gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bodoh karena tidak mengetahui nama teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kim Jongin kau bisa memanggilkku Kai kau lupa Byun Baekhyun?" Jawab Jongin sambil terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku, kita hanya tidak terlalu dekat." Jawab Baekhyun lalu menunjukkan muka merahnya ke Jongin. Ingin sekali Jongin cubit pipi merah itu.

"Baiklah mulai dari sekarang kita dekat saja." Balas Jongin santai. Dan tidak memperhatikan muka Baekhyun yang sudah seperti bakpau rebus itu.

"Baiklah permisi." Ucap Baekhyun terburu-buru hari ini ia harus menyelamatkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Akan memalukan jika dia menjadi 'merah' disaat yang tidak tepat ini.

Jantungnya beradu dengan cepat, seperti terdapat sirkuit dalam jantungnya. Apakah dia menyukai Jongin? Tapi cepat sekali. Bukan karena dia tidak sengaja melihat Jongin membenarkan resletting celanannya bukan itu. Yang jelas Baekhyun sudah menyingkirkan nama Oh Sehun dalam hatinya.

Tapi berapa lama dia bisa menyukai seorang Kim Jongin?

GRUMPYAAANNGGG…

Terdengar suara kaleng jatuh didalam gudang itu. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali.

.

GREPPP…

"Mpphhhh…"

"Diam jika kau ingin aku lepaskan." Ucap seorang namja bersuara bass yang tidak bisa Baekhyun lihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Jonginpun keluar dari gudang tersebut dan menutup pintu gudang tersebut. Setelah aman penculik –menurut Baekhyun- itupun melonggarkan sapu tangannya dan Baekhyun menghirup oksigen se rakus-rakusnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya pria itu dengan suara bass nya dan mata yang seolah ingin menusuk mata Baekhyun walaupun Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Me-menyelamatkanku." Jawab Baekhyun tergagap. Bagaimana tidak posisi mereka sangat berdekatan jika saja ada kucing atau binatang lain yang membuat salah satu dari mereka terkejut, mungkin mereka bisa berciuman sekarang.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya suara bass itu lagi.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Baekhyun yang samar-samar melihat kilatan seringaian menghiasi wajah namja asing itu.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan sapuan nafas dari namja tersebut membuat jantung Baekhun deg-degan. Tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah namja didepannya karena tidak disinari cahaya. Hanya terlihat bibir dan dagunya saja. Ditambah lagi dengan postur tubuh tingginya yang menjulang

Hening beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar suara nafas mereka yang saling beradu. Keringat sudah membasahi wajah Baekhyun. Dan membuat namja didepannya itu lapar karena tidak sengaja melihat tetesan keringat itu melewati lekuk bibir merah Baekhyun dan dijilat oleh Baekhyun karena merasa bibirnya kering.

Dengan secepat kilat namja itu meraup bibir Baekhyun habis-habisan dan membuat si empunya terkejut dan merasa lemas seketika. Namja itu menaruh tangannya di tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Suhu panas yang mendukung membuat aksi mereka sangat pas.

"Eunghh shhtophh mphhh…" Baekhyun melenguh. Ia ingin menyudahinya. Tapi namja tersebut malah mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengabsen setiap gigi Baekhyun Nafasnya tak beraturan. Namja ini bermain dengan sangat pro.

Setelah itu tangan namja yang nakal itu meraih buah dada Baekhyun yang membuat si empunya terlonjak . Walaupun mereka baru menginjak kelas Sembilan. Entah mengapa dada Baekhyun sudah sempurna di genggaman namja itu. Atau memang dada itu di ciptakan untuk namja itu?

Baekhyun menangis. Bagaimana bisa orang asing ini mencuri first kissnya dan memegang-megang aset pribadinya tanpa izin. Dan juga ciuman yang tak berhenti ini. Bibir mereka seperti terekat oleh lem kayu.

Baekhyun memukul-mukul lengannya agar menjauh dari dadanya. Tapi semakin dipukul semakin diremas oleh namja itu dan membuat Bakhyun lemas olehnya.

Baekhyun tidak kuat dengan ini semua. Jujur saja ini memabukkan. Mengingat pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang ingin menciumnya.

Wangi maskulin pria didepannya menyeruak beriringan dengan keringatnya yang membasahi sekitar perpotongan leher pria itu. Bisa dilihat betapa maskulinnya pria itu saat ini.

Baekhyun menjambak-jambak rambut namja itu saat namja itu memegang pantat Bekhun dan ingin membuka underware Baekhyun. Tetapi dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mempertahankan aset terakhirnya sebelum di ambil semua oleh namja asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

20 menit sudah mereka berciuman dan dapat ilham dari mana namja itu menghentikan permainannya. Baekhyun terduduk lemas matanya berair mengeluarkan kristal yang membasahi matanya. Ia terisak, tak berani menangis meraung-raung. Ia ketakutan, sangat takut.

Namja itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Sebelum pergi, Baekhyun melihat siluet nametag yang dikenakan namja asing itu.

"Nghh… Phark Park?" Gumam Baekhyun lalu tertidur pulas di gudang itu.

.

Chanyeol pergi ke lokernya untuk mengambil baju cadangannya karena aktivitasnya tadi digudang. Sungguh, kenapa dia baru menemukan gadis spesial itu sekarang?! Menemukannya saat hari kelulusan tinggal 30 hari lagi?! Sungguh disayangkan jika Chanyeol bukanlah orang pertama yang me'makan' bibir manis gadis tadi.

TENGG… TENGG…

Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin untuk bertemu sahabatnya. Sungguh ia harus berterimakasih kepada Jongin atas peran 'perantaranya' yang tak disengaja itu.

"Kemana saja kau Chan?" Tanya Jongin lalu melahap burgernya.

"Gudang." Jawab Chanyeol singkat lalu meminum jus jeruknya.

Brakk…

Jongin memukul tangannya diatas meja . sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Siapa lagi dia?" Tanya Jongin mengintimidaasi daan memperhatikan temannya dari bawaah hingga atas. Dia tahu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Ck, siapapun dia aku sangat kasihan dengannya." Balas Jongin prihatin lalu melanjutkan acara makannya.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya lalu mengerjapkannya berulang kali. Seingatnya dia berada di gudang. Dan sejak kapan gudang berwarna putih dan banyak obat-obatan disini?

"Ruang kesehatan." Monolog Baekhyun lalu memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Sudah membaik Baekkie?" Tanya Dokter Park Sandara dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Lumayan." Jawab Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang membawaku kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Tidak mungkin kan jika dia berjalan sendirian.

"Kyungsoo dan temannya Sehun." Jawab Dokter Park lalu kembali membaca kertas-kertas dihadapannya.

Deggg… Sehun?

"Sekarang mereka sudah dikelas mereka, kulihat Kyungsoo sangat perhatian denganmu, kalian seperti kakak adik saja." Celetuk Dokter Park lalu terkekeh.

"Haha iya." Tawa garing Baekhyun. Belum banyak, bahkan tidak ada yang tahu hubungann Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun setahun ini.

"Baiklah karena ini sudah jam pulang, kau boleh pulang, dan sepertinya di gudang itu banyak semut ya bibirmu sampai bengkak." Ucap Dokter Park. Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya. Benar saja sakit sekali saat disentuh lalu melihat darah di tangannya.

"Dan kenapa bisa sampai berdarah Baekkie?" Tanya Dokter Park lagi.

"Kemarin aku berlatih judo dan lawanku sangat hebat." Jawab Baekhyun asal. Oh maksudmu si namja misterius itu?

"Baiklah istirahatlah dirumah, dan sepertinya kau harus mengobati luka di bibirmu itu." Pesan dokter Park lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

"Sialan namja itu, dia kira bibirku ini lollipop apa?" Umpat Baekhyun lalu meringis setelahnya saat merasakan sengatan perih akibat bibirnya yang terluka itu.

.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati lorong sekolahnya dan bertemu seseorang dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi. Mengingatkannya dengan seseorang, tetapi dia lupa.

Mereka berbungkuk satu sama lain dengan canggung dan setelah itu Baekhyun kembali meringis.

"Aw…. Shhh." Ringis Baekhyun yang membuat namja didepannya mau tak mau melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya namja itu sambil menahan berat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, bibirku hanya perih itu saja." Jawab Baekhyun lalu kembali meringis.

"Begitukah?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Iya…" Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Ehm, namaku Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Baekhyun." Balas Baekhyun.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun aku tahu."

"Apa?"

"Iya aku tahu namamu kau anggota paduan suara kan? Aku pemain gitarnya jika ingin tahu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Maaf."

"Tak apa." Balas Chanyeol lalu menyeringai.

"Kurasa lawanmu sangat hebat ." Ucap Chanyeol saat melihat bibir Baekhyun yang berdarah.

"Si-siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Siapa laki-laki ini?

"Lawan judomu. Kau mengikuti beladiri judo bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Ah iya, kau tahu dari mana." Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat depan ruang kesehatan tadi. Baiklah aku harus pergi, senang berkenalan denganmu." Jawab Chanyeol lalu mengusap kepala Baekhyun sayang.

DEG...DEG…DEG…

.

Baekhyun kembali ke kelasnya dengan kilat jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Hei bukannya dia meyukai Kim Jongin sekarang?

"Hei ByunBaek ingin pulang bersama? Rumah kita 'kan berdekatan." Ajak Jongin dan langsung diberi anggukkan oleh Baekhyun.

Diperjalanan Baekhyun dan Jongin membicarakan hal yang random mulai dari makanan kebiasaan hingga pakaian dalam apa yang mereka kenakan. Sungguh abnormal.

"Baek, bibirmu kenapa?" Tanya Jongin saat melihat setetes darah di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku melawan lawan judoku yang sangat hebat kemarin." Jawab Baekhyun berbohong. Oh ayolah kenapa harus membawa kata-kata 'hebat' disini? Apakah Baekhyun mengakuinya bahwa 'lawan maiinya' saat digudang tadi memang hebat?

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" Tanya Jongin datar. Dan Baekhyun pun linglung menjawabnya.

"A-aku. Aku duluan ya ini rumah ku bye Kai." Jawab Baekhyun lalu langsung masuk kerumahnya.

Baekhyun sangat terburu-buru dan dengan tidak sengaja menabrak adiknya. Kyungsoo.

"Aah ah maafkan aku Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya sambil memegang kepalnya yang sedang pening itu.

"Kau adik Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Ah Annyeonghaseo Jongin sunbaenim. Iya Baekhyun Sunbae ka-kak-ku." Jawab Kyungsoo terbata di kalimat akhir.

"Ah permisi." Lanjut Kyungsoo membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Jongin di luar.

"Menarik." Gumam Jongin.

Jongin pun mengambil sebuah benda persegi panjang dan langsung mendialkannya ke seseorang.

"Chan tempat biasa satu jam lagi. –PIIPP-" Ucap Jongin dan langsung memutuskan teleponnya dengan Chanyeol.

.

TBC

-Jangan tabok saya karena lebih banyak KaiBaek disini daripada ChanBaek.

-Untuk adegan ciuman saya masih amatiran jadi mohon maaf atas kekurangannya.

-Terimakasih yang udah mau review, fav, follow, silent reader muach muach muach ailapyah

-Sowrehh fo da taypo

-Last word

-Seview Juseyoo~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol terus saja mengumpat karena sesorang yang mengganggu aktivitas bermesraannya dengan Soojung. Dengan malas dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bar tersebut. Bar langganan Jongin dan Chanyeol si anak badung.

"Yak Kai."

"Berapa lama kau ciuman dengan Baekhyun?" Potong Jongin tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Apa masud-"

"Kau tahu, nafsumu memang tidak bisa dikendalikan." Potong Jongin lagi lalu meneguk winenya.

Ya, kalian jangan pernah melupakan bahwa. Kai dan Chanyeol adalah teman sedari kecil. Tentu saja Kai mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Chanyeol.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu siapa aku saja Kai." Balas Chanyeol mencoba membela diri. Membela diri dalam hal yang buruk. Cih.

"Jung Soojung, Choi Jinri, Im Yoona Sunbaenim, Luhan Sunbaenim pacarnya Oh Sehun, Miss Tiffany Hwang yang sudah berhenti mengajar karena sudah menikah dengan Mister Nickhun,…" Jongin menyebutkan sederet mantan 'partner' Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Kim Kibum Sunbaenim, Kim Ryewook Sunbaenim,…" Chanyeol hanya menguap saat Jongin terus saja menyebutkan mantan-mantanya. Hell yeah Chanyeol saja lupa.

"Im Jin A. Hell yeah kau berpartner dengan seorang yeoja 30an yang sudah menikah?!" Tanya Jongin tidak santai.

"Yak! Aku hanya bercumbu dengannya." Jawab Chanyeol yang diiringi tinjuan di kepala Jongin.

"Ada yang belum kusebut?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Apa kau petugas sensus penduduk?" Tanya Chanyeol balik yang mulai gerah.

"Bahkan kau masih kelas 9?" Balas Jongin tak percaya.

"Umurku 16 tahun saat ini Kim Kai." Jawab Chanyeol yang terus saja membela diri.

"Aku tahu kau ingin membalas dendam atas cinta pertamamu yang pergi ke Amerika secara tiba-tiba itu, tapi tak bisa kah kau memikirkan si polos itu?" Tanya Jongin. Memang dari dulu Jongin selalu memperhatikan si 'polos' milik Chanyeol.

"Jika aku membocorkannya ke anak polos itu bagaimana?" Lanjut jongin. Suasana sudah mulai seperti perdebatan pemilihan calon presiden.

"Jungkook-ah berikan aku 1 botol wine lagi." Pinta Chanyeol yang diselingi kedipan yang membuat Jungkook melemas. Kedipan Chanyeol beda memang.

Chanyeol berusaha tidak mendengar ocehan sahabatnya itu. Entah mengapa sahabat karibnya bisa menjadi motivator dadakkan seperti ini.

Setelah diberi 1 botol wine oleh Jungkook. Chanyeol pun menuangkan wine itu ke gelasnya.

"Kau mau Kim Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol yang ingin memberikan wine itu ke gelas Jongin.

"Kau tahu, Do Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun satu rumah?" Tanya Jongin malas.

Entah kenapa gelas wine yang sudah penuh itu tumpah ke celana Jongin yang membuat si empunya meninju kepala Chanyeol seketika.

"Yak! Apa yang kaulakukan dengan celanaku bodoh!" Teriak Jongin tak santai.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. 'Bagaimana bisa' Bathin Chanyeol.

Jongin pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meneguk winenya. Sebenarnya Jongin merasa bersalah untuk meminum minuman ini diusia dini. Tapi Chanyeol selalu memaksanya dan membuat Jongin hanya pasrah.

"Tak ada pengulangan Park Chanyeol." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Jungkook-ah Chanyeol yang membayar semuanya. Chanyeol ingat perjanjian kita, jika yang terakhir berdiri. Dia yang membayar." Pesan Jongin sebelum pergi dan akhirnya dia benar pergi dari tempatnya.

.

Baekhyun merasa bosan dengan kamarnya. Tidak ada yang asik untuk dibaca atau dimainkan. Baekhyun pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan ke lantai bawah untuk ke ruang tengah. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak menonton acara yang ada di televisi .

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk diatas sofa itu. Dengan malas ia ingin kembali ke atas, tetapi…

"Annyeonghaseyo Baekhyun Sunbaenim." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata tetap memandang televisi. Membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan salah tingkah.

"N-ne annyeonghaseyo." Ucap Baekhyun salah tingkah.

Di sekolah mereka bertingkah seperti orang asing saja. Di rumah pun mereka masih canggung. Padahal mereka sudah tinggal dirumah selama satu tahun. Ya tapi dari Kris dan Nana sendiri tidak pernah berusaha mendekatkan mereka berdua.

"Apakah didalam sana sangat membosankan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan posisinya yang tidak berubah.

"Ya." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Shhh ahhhh fassterrhhh…" Baekhyun menajamkan pendengarannya. Apakah dia tidak salah mendengar? Darimana asal suara itu.

Baekhyun melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo. Tetap datar, masih datar. Atau karena terlalu lama berteman dengan Oh Sehun Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini?

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Baekhyun.

"Iya?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih mempertahankan ekspresinnya itu.

"Kau tahu-"

"Ya, aku tahu." Potong Kyungsoo cepat.

"O-oh tidak bisa kah kita melaporkannya ke Appa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun geram kepada Appanya itu yang salah mencari manusia untuk menjadi ibunya.

"Tunggu saja Ahjusshi sendiri yang menangkapnya." Jawab Kyungsoo santai lalu mulai mengganti saluran acara di televisi itu.

"A-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Jangan sampai Ahjusshi tamat di tangan penyihir itu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Tamat? Penyihir?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kyungsoo?

"Yang penting jangan sampai kita mengadu. Cukup Ahjusshi yang mengetahuinya secara langsung." Jelas Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun bingung setengah mati.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempatnya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Dia merasa takut untuk memberi tahu sesuatu yang sangat ingin dia keluarkan. Tetapi siapa Baekhyun untuk dirinya? Baekhyun sendiri saja sudah membenci Kyungsoo setengah mati.

Baekhyun mengamati acara di televisi itu. Sepertinya itu adalah acara humor. Pelawak tersebut melucu dengan unsur seks yang membuat penontonnya tertawa.

"Pas sekali." Gumam Baekhyun lalu tersenyum miring saat mendengar suara desahan tersebut makin menjadi-jadi saja.

Cklek…

Pintu kamar Appa-nya terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang lelaki jangkung yang imut dan ibu tirinya, Nana. Sementara Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasama yang tuan Park –Minwoo- sarankan. Akan saya beritahu suami saya nanti." Ucap Nana kepada tuan Park lalu mereka berjabat tangan. Baekhyun terus saja menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

"Sama-sama nyonya Wu." Balas Minwoo lalu menarik tangannya.

'Hell yeah Nyonya Wu? Aku dan Kyungsoo saja belum berganti marga.' Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Senang berkerja sama dengan anda." Lanjut Minwoo yang membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan ekspresi ingin muntah tertahan.

'Kerjasama antar sex, ya begitulah.' Bathin Baekhyun jengkel. Hebat sekali yeoja ini memperbudak Appanya.

"Saya permisi terlebih dahulu." Ucap Minwoo lalu diselingin kecupan di tangan Nana. Mereka –Minwoo+Nana- berpikir bahwa Baekhyun tidak melihatnya. Tapi siapa suruh Nana menikah dengan duda yang mempunyai anak tiri dengan tingkat pendengarannya yang tajam.

Minwoo pun keluar dari rumah itu. Nana yang berdiri di depan pintu akhirnya menyusul Baekhyun di ruang tengah. Nana tiba-tiba duduk disamping Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun terlonjak seketika.

"Kukira kau Kyungsoo." Ucap Nana basa-basi untuk memulai percakapan.

"Tidak biasanya kau kebawah dan menonton." Lanjut Nana yang membuat Baekhyun terpaksa melihat Nana dari sudut ekor matanya.

"Ah iya, aku harus mempersiapkan diriku untuk memasuki sekolah menengah atas." Jawab Baekhyun dengan anggukkan berulang kali yang membuat dirinya sangat imut.

"Kita belum pernah berbicara sejauh ini bukan?" Tanya Nana lagi. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ini Nana si jalang atau Nana si muka dua? Entahlah.

"Y-ya itu karena kau dan Appa selalu berdua di kamar." Jawab Baekhyun dan mulai mengganti saluran televisinya lagi.

"Hmm… Benarkah?" Tanya Nana sambil menyunggingkan senyum elegannya. Oh tentu saja Nana itu cantik siapapun bisa terpesona oleh kecantikkannya, tidak heran banyak yang menyukainya. Coba saja sifatnya baik.

Ting…Tong…

Suara bunyi bel yang mengagetkan kedua insan yang sedang berbicara itu.

"Aku pu-lang." Kris terkejut saat melihat pemandangan langka antara Baekhyun dan istrinya yang tidak pernah dilihatnya selama ia menikah dengan Nana.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Kris dengan ekspresi tak percayanya yang membuat wajahnya begitu idiot. Demi apa Almarhum Ibu Baekhyun mencintai namja seperti ini?

"Berbicara." Jawab Nana lalu membuka ikatan dasi yang melilit leher suaminya itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kris tak yakin lalu melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan... Senang?

"Ya, untuk pertama kalinya." Jawab Nana lalu menggulung dasi tersebut di tangannya dan pergi ke dapur.

Baekhyun hanya berdiri tak tentu apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini. Kenapa sifat ibu tirinya sangat berbeda? Siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun?

"Kyungsoo." Gumam Baekhyun pelan tetapi terdengar jelas di telinga Appanya.

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo Baekkie?" Tanya Kris lembut lalu membelai surai anaknya itu. Oh ayolah Baekhyun merindukan perlakuan Appanya seperti ini.

"Ah? Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun tergagap. Rasanya sedikit aneh diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Appanya setelah sekian lama.

"Appa senang kau sudah membuka hati untuk ibu barumu, walaupun ya bagaimanapun ibumu tetap Taeyeon." Ucap Kris yang langsung membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

Sementara disisi lain Nana tersenyum licik melihat kedua ayah dan anak itu

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun terlonjak saat mendengar penuturan Appanya.

"Makan malam sudah siap chagi, ayok makan." Ajak Nana yang sengaja memotong pembicaraan tersebut. Licik sekali memang.

"Kau ingin makan Baekhyun?" Tanya Nana ramah.

"Aahhherhhh…" Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa. Diapun salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gattal sama sekali. Akan sangat canggung jika tiba-tiba mereka makan bertiga.

"Tidak apa-apa, Pergilah." Ucap Nana lalu Baekhyun langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

"Setidaknya kau sudah berbincang chagi." Goda Kris lalu memegang pinggul Nana.

"Ya, setidaknya." Jawab Nana yang diselingi seringaian tak terlihat itu.

.

TAP…TAP…

Bekhyun menaikki anak tangga itu dengan cepat. Hanya satu orang yang mengetahui ini semua.

Baekhyun tiba di depan pintu kamar seorang anak perempuan lebih muda setahun darinya. Dengan mempersiapkan dirinya ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membuka pintu.

CKLEk…

Mata Baekhyun membulat seketika ketika melihat ke arah depannya.

"Masuklah Sunbae." Ajak Kyungsoo sopan yang dibalas anggukkan canggung dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar 'adik'nya itu. Terlihat buku-buku tebal berseraakkan dimana-mana. Tak lupa terdapat foto Kyungsoo bersama seorang namja tampan. Baekhyun mendekati foto itu. Di foto itu terlihat mereka berduaa sedang tertawa bahagia.

'Ternyata Kyungsoo jika tertawa imut juga.' Bathin Baekhyun.

"Itu Appaku." Ucap Kyungsoo membuka suara. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menjilati bibirnya gugup.

"A-ah kau tampan, ehm maksudku Appa mu tampan dan ibumu cantik. Pantas saja kau sangat cantik." Kata Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan air muka Kyungsoo yang sudah berubah itu.

"Benarkah? Aku saja tidak pernah melihat wajah ibuku secara langsung." Balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum miringnya.

Deggg… Apa Baekhyun salah bicara kali ini?

"N-ne?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang diucapkan Baekhun kali ini.

"Jadi-"

"Ya dia bukan Eomma ku." Terang Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun ternganga seketika.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada yeoja selicik Nana terlahir di dunia ini.

"Sunbae jangan melamun terus." Ucap Kyungsoo yang membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Bukankan sudah ku bilang. Panggil aku Baekhyun saja. Jangan dengan embel-embel Sunbae." Pinta Baekhyun lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya seketika

"Aku belum terbiasa hihihi." Balas Kyungsoo sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan.

Ya, hubungan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sekarang sangat baik. Setelah semalaman mereka bernangis bersama-sama akibat yeoja yang sama.

-Flashback-

"Iya hiks, aku hiks, ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku." Ucap Kyungsoo terbata-bata. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Tidak sanggup untuk menyela cerita Kyungsoo sama sekali.

"Hiks, lalu saat ayahku bekerja Nana melamar untuk menjadi sekretarisnya hiks. Setelah 3 bulan lamanya akhirnya Appa menikah dengan Nana. Saat pertama kali aku senang karena aku akhirnya mempunyai ibu baru. Tapi kesenanganku lenyap saat melihat Nana sedang melakukan itu dengan temannya Hiks." Baekhyun mengusap-usap punggung kyungsoo yang terus bergetar itu. Tak disangka Kyungsoo mempunyai cerita seperti ini.

"Saat aku mengadu ke Appa, Appa marah besar dan ternyata Appa dibunuh oleh Nana dan mau tak mau aku harus ikut dengan Nana hiks." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan isakkan yang yang tersendat-sendat arti dari betapa sedihnya kehidupan Kyungsoo selama ini.

"Keluarga besarmu kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun memberanikan diri.

"Appa menikah dengan gadis desa, tentu saja keluarga Appa tidak menyetujuinya." Jawab kyungso lalu mengusap air mata yang terus meleleh di permukaan pipinya.

"Hiks maafkan aku Sunbae, aku malah menangis disaat seperti ini." Ucap Kyungsoo. Setelah itu Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget saat melihat Baekhyun menangis dan memeluknya.

"Aku tak mau Appa seperti itu. Huwaaa…." Tangis Baekhyun memuncak saat Kyungsoo membalas pelukkannya. Mereka menangis bersama hingga langit terus menghitam dan akhirnya Baekhyun terlelap di kamar Kyungsoo.

.

Saat keduanya sedang asik berbincang tiba-tiba datanglah seorang namja jangkung yang menghentikkan gelak tawa mereka.

"Kyungie kau kemana saja?" Tanya namja tersebut dengan suara bassnya.

"Oppa? A-aku." Kyungsoo terlihat bingung untuk menjawab namja didepannya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya melihat mereka dengan santai saja.

"Kau tidak menghubungi dan menelponku selama 3 minggu. Kau kemana saja ha?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

Kyungsoo muak dengan namja dihadapannya ini. Dia harus mencari jalan agar terbebas dengan semua ini.

"Chanyeol Sunbaenim." Panggil Kyungsoo lalu mengadahkan kepalanya dengan namja yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Aku- aku minta kita putus." Lanjut Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget. 'Mereka berpacaran?' Bathin Baekhyun.

"Cih dasar bocah ingusan. Baiklah kita putus dan jangan harap kau akan meminta berbalik denganku." Balas Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"K-kau?" Gumam Baekhyun pelan yang dibalas senyuman oleh Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau se primitive itu dan tidak mengetahui bahwa adikmu ini berpacaran dengan penguasa sekolah kkk." Jawab Kyungsoo dan terkekeh pelan.

"Kaja Baek." Titah Kyungsoo lalu diberi anggukkan oleh Baekhyun.

30 HARI KEMUDIAN.

Hari kelulusan adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para senior di sekolah Acreis International Junior High School itu. Baekhyun yang sedang bersiap-siap di bangku nya dan menunggu agar namanya disebutkan oleh si kepala sekolah itu.

"Baekhyun Wu from 3-1, please come forward." Ucap si kepala sekolah dan diiringi tepuk tangan oleh seluruh orangtua disana. Termasuk Kris dan Kyungsoo yang bertepuk tangan dan berdiri. Bagaimana dengan Nana? Oh dia sedang ke Prancis hari ini. Katanya dia ingin bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Iyakan saja.

"Good luck kid. I hope you'll always be number one in everything." Pesan si kepala sekolah kepada Baekhyun.

"Okay, I will." Balas Baekhyun dan memberikan senyuman tercerahnya. Lalu berlalu dari panggu terssebut.

"Chanyeol Park from 3-2, please come forward." Panggil si kepala sekolah lagi untuk murid berikutnya.

Baekhyun yang berfoto-foto ria dengan teman-temannya mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan sebagainya. Ia tak percaya jika hari kelulusan sekolah menengah pertamanya akan secepat ini. Terlalu banyak memori di sekolah ini. Cinta pertama Baekhyun, dan ciuman pertamanya?

Baekhyun masih penasaran dengan si 'pencuri dan penculik' nya itu. Salahkan tubuhnya yang pendek dan membuatnya tak bisa melihat namja itu dengan jelas.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kea tap sekolah. Entah setan apa yang membawanya kesana. Pintu gudang tampaknya terbuka. Haruskah ia kesana?

Ia memasuki ruangan itu dengan perlahan dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berciuman.

Sakit? Tentu. Baekhyun menyukai Jongin sejak kejadian waktu itu. Dan mengapa Kyungsoo bisa dekat dengan Jongin. Pertanyaan itu terus berulang-ulang di kepala Baekhyun. Tak sadar kakinya berjalan membawanya masuk kembali ke gudang ia merasa sangat sakit hari ini.

GREPPP…

"Mphhhhh phhhffhhhf…" Baekhyun di sekap lagi. Ia sangat mengingat kejadian ini. Ia merasa déjà vu sangat déjà vu. Ia takut yang menyekapnya adalah namja yang sama. I takut bahwa singa itu akan melahapnya tanpa sisa.

Cukup lama mereka diposisi itu.

Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin masuk ke gudang itu. Membuat Baekhyun dan si namja misterius masuk ke dalam-dalam kardus bekas disana.

"Kau tahu Aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tahu bahwa kau memiliki Chanyeol." Ucap Jongin lemah.

"Aku sudah putus Sunbae." Balas Kyungsoo denga wajah tertekuk. Sedangkan kedua manusia yang lain hanya melihati mereka.

"Ehmm benarkah?" sebaiknya aku meminta persetujuan dengan Chanyeol untuk mengambilmu." Goda Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo malu.

"Apakah aku mainan?!" Bentak Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Ayolah Baekhyun sudah menunggu mu." Ajak Jongin dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyungsoo.

Setelah kedua manusia itu pergi. Namja misterius itu melonggarkan sekapannya perlahan. Membuat Baekhyun menghirup udara sebebas-bebasnya. Namja itu merogoh saku rok yang dikenakan Baekhyun untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Yak! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun berisik.

"Sebutkan passwordnya sekarang." Desak namja itu yang membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

Baekhyun akhirnya memberi tahu password ponselnya dan memberikannya dengan ragu-ragu.

'Apa mau namja ini?" Bathin Baekhyun dalam hati.

Namja itupun mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dengan paksa dan mengetik sesuatu lalu menghapus pesannya segera. Lalu melempar ponsel itu ke asal arah.

"Yak! Ponselku!" Teriak Baekhyun yang bisa memekakkan telinga.

"Kau tak perlu ponsel untuk kegiatan kita kali ini sayang." Balas Chanyeol yang mulai berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Yak! Yak! Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun ketakutan. Dia terus saja berjalan mundur menghindari namja misterius didepannya ini.

Jackpot! Tak ada tempat untuk menghindari namja itu. Baekhyun sudah terkepung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bukankah ia mengikuti kelas judo? Oh apakah kalian lupa bahwa namja didepan Baekhyun ini adalah lawan yang 'hebat'?

Sinar matahari dengan dramatisnya memberikan cahaya kepada wajah si namja misterius itu. Membuat Baekhyun terbelalak tak percaya. Jadi, jadi si pencuri itu…

"Chanmpfhhhhffff." Bibir Baekhyun di di'makan' habis oleh si singa ganas itu. Baekhyun tak bisa bernafaas, dia belum mengambil banyak oksigen. Oh jadi jika sudah banyak mengambil oksigen kau akan menikmatinya gitu?

Sementara si singa ganas itu –Chanyeol terus saja mengabsen melumat-lumat bibir merah manis si lawan mainnya. Sungguh disayangkan mengapa Chanyeol baru menemukan yang satu ini.

"Eungghh…" Baekhyun melenguh. Menandakan sudah saatnya lidah Chanyeol masuk kedalam ruang hampa itu. Chanyeol mengabsen semua gigi Baekhyun. Dan menukar-nukarkan salivanya dengan Baekhyun. Apakah itu menjijikkan? Tentu tidak! Itu sangat nikmat.

Chanyeol menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, sementara tangan kirinya ia letakkan di tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

15 menit mereka berada didalam posisi itu. Dan selama itu pula Baekhyun minta dilepaskan. Oksigennya menipis dan akhirnya Baekhyun menjambak-jambak rambut hitam Chanyeol untuk berhenti.

Tetapi bukannya berhenti. Chanyeol malah memindahkan bibirnya kearah leher Baekhyun. Menciumnya, menjilatnya dan menghisapnya. Sungguh apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol benar-benar bukan ciri khas anak kelas 9.

"Chanhhh…" Baekhyun melenguhkan nama Chanyeol yang membuat singa itu makin menjadi-jadi.

Setelah puas memberikan kissmark disana. Chanyeol pun mencium bibir Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun sudah menangis. Ia menangis dalam diam dan hanya membiarkan Chanyeol yang menciumnya sekali lagi. Benar-benar tak punya hati Chanyeol ini.

Lalu Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan menatap gadis yang ada didepannya. Baekhyun yang sedang memjamkan matanya dan lelehan airmata yang membasahi pipnya juga saliva yang menggenangi bibirnya. Membuat Baekhyun menjadi… Seksi?

Lalu setelah itu, Chanyeol membanting tubuh Baekhyun secara perlahan ke lantai yang membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya. Apa yang Chanyeol inginkan? Jangan Bilang…

"Chanyeol Kau mphhhfhfhhh…" Bibir itu dilumat lagi dan dihisap lagi. Lebih parah dari sebelumnya karena kali ini posisi Baekhyun yang dibawah dan Chanyeol yang diatas membuat aktivitas mereka menjadi hot.

Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman itu dan melihat wajah Baekhyun lagi.' Sangat disayangkan jika hari yang panjang ini tidak digunakan sebaik-baiknya.' Bathin Chanyeol dan entah apa artinya.

Chanyeol mengambil tali tambang yang ada didekatnya dan mengikat tangan Baekhyun keatas di tiang yang berada di atas kepala Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau mengikatku?" Tanya Baekhyun disela isakkannya. Baekhyun takut. Sangat takut.

"Agar kau tidak mengganggu aktivitasku sayang." Jawab Chanyeol lalu mengikat kedua kaki Baekhyun juga.

"Kau bajingan Chanyeol!" Umpat Baekhyun lalu diberi elusan lembut dari Chanyeol di pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Chanyeol pun memakan bibir itu lagi. Hell yeah bagaimana bisa bibir ini masih saja manis dan nikmat untuk dilahap? Punya resep Baekhyun?

Tangan Chanyeol yang nakal pun membuka kancing seraagam yang mambalut tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Dan terlihatlah buah dada yang menjadi incarannya ini.

Dengan cepat ia meremas buah dada tersebut dan mencium bibir Baekhun lagi. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia terlalu lemas untuk memberontak. Energinya sudah habis karena dilahap oleh singa didepannya ini.

Saat bosan dengan bibir Baekhyun. Iapun membuka bra Baekhyun dengan susah payah Karen Baekhyun yang memberontak. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menang… Ia membuka bra Baekhyun dengan paksa dan mengulum, mencium dan memberi kissmark di setiap senti tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun.

Aktivitas mereka dilakukan selama 1.5 jam dan akhirnya Baekhyun terlelap dengan posisi tubuh bagian atasnya terbuka dan kaki juga tangan yang masih terikat.

Chanyeol melihat karyanya yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Setidaknya saat bertemu nanti ia bisa mengenali Baekhyun dalam sekali lihat.

"Untuk yang itu akan ku urus nanti"Chanyeol tidak mengambil keperawanan Baekhyun karena ia ingin merasakannya nanti saat sudah menikah.

"Akan kupastikan kau akan menjadi pasanganku Baekhyun sshi." Ucap Chanyeol lalu membuka ikatan di tangannya dan dikakinya. Iapun tak lupa untuk memakaikan seragam Baekhyun kembali. Dan menaruh ponsel Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Sampai jumpa Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun digudang itu sendirian.

.

2 jam yang lalu.

"Baekhyun kemana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kris khwatir karena tidak melihat anak perftamanya itu

"A-aku tak tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo sama khawatirnya. Sementara Jongin hanya melihat saja.

Cling… Terdengar suara pesan masuk dari ponsel Kyungsoo.

From: Baek Sunbae.

Subject: -

'Kyung Aku akan pulang telat, aku sedang dirumah temanku.'

"Kata Baek Sunbae ia akan pulang nanti dan dia lagi dirumah temannya." Ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat pesan masuk tersebut.

"Apakah Baekhyun mempunyai teman dekat?" Tanya Kris curiga karena selama ini Baekhyun tidak terlalu dengan teman-temannya. Walaupun Baekhyun bukan anak ansos.

"Ehm, aku tak tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo tak yakin. Lalu Jongin tak sengaja, melihat pesan yang ada di ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Apakah dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan Kyung?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Ehm biasanya dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Kyungsoo', ehm kenapa Oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Tidak apa-apa, berdoa saja Baekhyun selamat sampai rumah." Jawab Jongin dengan nada misterius.

END

Or

TBC?


End file.
